


Promise Me

by sinushca



Category: DBZ - Fandom, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Mild Language, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinushca/pseuds/sinushca
Summary: It was about three children who lived happily together in a village - Goku, Chi Chi and Bulma. Until on unfortunate day a group of bandits attacked their village and captured the children, separating the friends from each other. What have their lives become like? Will they ever see and recognise each other again?





	1. The Separation

Blossoms painted the forest with additional beauty, colour to all the brown and green. It was a wonderful day just any other day on the village of Terra. Women cooked for their hard working men and the children played around until it was time for dinner. Everyone in this village knew each other and, practically, it was just like a big family. It was full of peace and happiness.

Among them there were three children who played together everyday.

"Oh, come on, Goku, you big meanie! You're too fast for us," the little girl shouted, running as fast as her little feet allowed her. She turned around, looking at her best friend who was panting and struggling to keep with each of them. "And you're too slow, Bulma. We need to hurry or Goku will be there first." Chi Chi said, six year old.

"B-But, I can't run anymore, Chi!" Bulma, her best friend, struggled. Seven years old.

"You'll never get me," the spiky-haired boy chirled cheerfully over his shoulder, eight year old. Unable to keep up with her friends, the albino girl fell down. "Ah!" Bulma whined, sitting up and holding her grazed knee gingerly. "It hurts..." Goku and Chi Chi immediately stopped running and dashed toward their friend. "Bulma, are you alright?" both asked synchronically, concernon their facial features.

Goku stretched a hand toward the albino girl and Chi Chi followed suit, stretching her hand out from the other side. "Here, take our hand," Goku said, a smile on his lips. Gingerly the little girl took their hands and pulled herself up. "Gotcha!" Clinging onto them Bulma smiled victoriously.

"Did she just trick us?" ChiChi asked as she was held tightly by Bulma.

"I guess?" Goku asked, shrugging with his shoulders. Both of them looked down at their precious friend who beamed a lovely smile at them. Chi Chi shrugged next and all of them broke into delightful child-laughter. Together the three of them walked to their favourite spot happily.

"Let's always be together like this, okay?" Bulma asked, looking expectantly at her friends.

"Of course, we will. We'll always be together," Chi Chi said, making it sound as obvious as she could. Looking over to Goku, the chubby girl waited fro his confirmation. "Yes, we will," he smiled at them.

Who knew that this peaceful day would be the last day together.

* * *

"Fire!" a man cried out from the top of his lung. "Get out of your huts, _now!_ " Most women and children had been escorted out of the village and secured somewhere safe. While some secured the fleeing women and children, some of them were still inside the huts or unable to come out alone. A few villagers ran back to the village as an unknown group blocked they way into the village – bandits.

"Stay where you are or we'll kill everyone here," one of them said, wearing some shabby armour. Some of them chuckled in the background, enjoying the chaos they had created. It was them who created the fire, this much was certain. Behind them the remaining villagers had been captured.

A bald man approached, "Now, guys, separate them." Obediently the underlings separated into groups – adults, youngers and then by gender. Like a predator circling his prey, the bald saiyan kept his eyes on the villagers. He jerked his chin toward the elderlies. "We don't need these old shits. Get rid of them," he ordered. As commanded several saiyans lined up with a wicked smirk on their face, balled their energies together and eliminated them. Once where kind, loving elderlies, now was once with the ground – turned to ashes.

"No!" Two girls cried out, lounging toward the elderlies; their parents had been included in the group. Suddenly a hand grabbed the both of them and held the two children back – Goku.

"Why are you–" Chi Chi yelled, trying to yank her hand free but stopped abruptly as she saw Goku's eyes full of tears.

"You can't. They would kill the both of you..." he said, trying his best holding the tears at bay. At this horrible scenario, at least Goku had to say steady – that was what he told himself.

Heart-breaking sobs erupted from the albino's lips and soon Chi Chi joined, holding her tightly as their cried. Watching them as his precious friends cried was hard as he already held back the overwhelming sorrow. Suddenly a bandit approached them from behind, tearing Goku from the girls. "What do you think you're doing?" he barked dangerously.

"Let him go!" Chi Chi screamed at the saiyan male, trying to tear the boy out of this evil man's grip. Another saiyan held the chubby girl back, his chuckle swallowed by the cries and flames. How could a living being enjoy such sorrow.

"Goku!" she cried out, reaching her hand out even though the bandits held them back. Her vision got blurry due her tears.

"Don't cry, Chi! We'll see each other again!" the spiky-head yelled, reaching his hand out toward the little girl.

"Promise me," The tips of their fingers almost touching.

"Remember what I've said before. I'm always with you two. I'll come back to you, I promise." Having enough with the annoying children the bandits dragged them back to their groups.

"I know you will," she shouted one last time from the top of her lung. Mercilessly the bandit threw the girls back to the other girls. Chi Chi held Bulma close to her, supporting the precious friend and comforting herself by it. All this happened too fast. This afternoon everything was still the same and then...

But nothing held them back from what the bandits planned to do. The divided groups parted ways in different paths. This had been the last time Goku, Chi Chi and Bulma saw their beloved home. Days past and the cruel bandits dragged them on their feet even though the little girls were exhausted and traumatised. Everything they could hear out from their conversations was that their headed toward the capital. They planned to sell the girls off as slaves. Chi Chi never let go of the albino girl's hand. _We have to get out of here somehow..._

"Shouldn't there be a bar nearby? Maybe we'll find a nice fuck there," Nappa, the bald bandit, chuckled lustfully, drool almost overrunning his mouth at the mere thought of a woman with spread legs. Looking around the crowd impatiently, he pointed out a long-haired saiyan. "You there! C'mere and look over these beasts while I'm gone."

"As you wish," the bandit said obediently, bowing deeply. Any kind of disrespectfulness and it would mean their death. Since they were low-levels and authority was only for the nobles and royals, saiyans like these search for the same kind of treatment.

Waiting for the crowd to leak out of their hideout, he sharply turned to the shivering little girls. "Come with me, you little shitheads," he bellowed viciously.

Guiding the little girls to a corner, the cruel man ordered the girls to sit on the ground. Afraid of awaking the bandits wrath again, they obediently sat on the ground, hugging each other in silence. The bandit sat down on a chair, leaning with its backrest against the wall and his arms resting behind his head lazily. Chi Chi observed the saiyan male intently, feeling their opportunity rising. Minutes past and the first signs were already visible. The bandit slowly doze off and had not paid attention to the little girls anymore.

It was time.

Chi Chi grabbed dirty from the ground and stood up gingerly. All the other girls were looking at her in astonishment. Several confused and others just afraid of what will come. Feeling the tension, the chubby girl put a finger on her lips and gestured them to be silent. As most of them nod and determined glances were to be seen on their faces Chi Chi had nod in return. Carefully approaching the sleeping bandit, Chi Chi kicked him on the crotch and rubbed dirt into his eyes and mouth right after. Everything happened too fast and the bandit had not even a chance to make a sound, cringing on the ground in agony.

"Now is the time. _Run!_ " Chi Chi shouted to the paralysed girls and shook them awake. Everyone ran out of the hideout and in different direction. Meanwhile the little girl grabbed Bulma's hand and dragged her on her feet. "Now, Bulma!" Chi Chi ushered her friend, running away like everyone else did. Without looking behind the chubby girl forced them to keep going, any delayed seconds and the bandit might call the others and recollect the girls again. They had to go further and further.

"I can't...a-anymore..." Bulma gasped desperately.

"Y– You have to! _We_ have to–!" her breathing heavy from the running. "Don't give up, Bulma!" ChiChi begged in despair, holding her hand tightly despite the fact both hands were sweaty. Branches hit their body and left scratches behind and the obstacles on the ground did not make the running faster. One second of unawareness and everything would be over.

But Bulma's feet had already started to shake uncontrollably, the branch on the ground was impossible for her to over run – the albino girl fell to the ground.

"No!" Chi Chi cried out, immediately returning and helping her friend to get back on her feet. "We have to hurry or–"

"You fucking goblins dared to pull this trick on me," the long-haired bandit roared, several meters behind them which he could overrun in seconds. Seeing their despair in their eyes made the saiyan enjoy this although he had been agitated. It soothed his wrath. "It an deadend," he bellowed in laughter, taking his time to catch up.

"She can't run anymore," the bandit stated the obvious which frustrated the little girl, making her bite down on her puffy lips. She couldn't start crying here. "We lost many girls thanks to you but don't worry, some of them I already captured back." Counting the albino girl as captured due to her exhaustion, the bandit walked right past her – which was a mistake. Bulma used this opportunity, as she noticed his tail swinging excitingly behind him, and grabbed on it, squeezing it with all her might.

"Wha–" the bandit started but due his weakness, he was forced to kneel down to the ground, all energy squeezed out as the albino girl hold on to his tail. Burning eyes pierced right at Bulma, his fangs bared.

"Chi, run! This is your chance, please!" Bulma shouted at the paralysed girl. Coming back to her senses, she looked aghast at the fighting girl. The bandit crawled toward Bulma and almost caught her limply but was brought to halt as she bit down on his furry tail aggressively. "Please, for the both of us!" Bulma begged desperately, her eyes full of tears. Even though Chi Chi protected Bulma from the boys who bullied her because of her strange hair colour and was much stronger physically, it was Bulma who always was by Chi Chi's side when she cried. Like a big sister she would hold her precious friend in her arms, who cried in her site every time Bulma got bullied. This time was the same, the albino girl wanted to protect her dear friend.

"I'll find you! We will see each other again!" She cried out in-between a sob, Her tears running down her sides freely. Turning their back to them, Chi Chi ran as fast as her two legs allowed without stopping. She ran and ran and beyond to the point of not feeling her feet anymore. Traumatised from the whole incident made the pain in her feet feel like nothing, as if a mysterious numbness caressed her. Even with her view being blurry and her lungs burning, her feet aching, Chi Chi kept running. Everything around her felt distant and isolated.

But how far could a six-year-old go? Exhaustion forced her body to shut down and trembling legs had no strength to overrun branches from the sides and ground. She fell to the ground as one of them blocked her path. With a loud thud she became one with the muddy ground, hearing her heavy breathing only. A faint sound she recognised – the splatter of the rain. Feeling her consciousness slipping out of her body, she oozed herself with it and fell into a deep slumber. _Bulma... Goku..._


	2. Chiana Diamond

Due to her exhaustion the little girl fell to unconsciousness and felt the world collapse in front of her eyes one last time. In her unconscious state she dreamt of nothing. It must have been her brain that suppressed the horrible fact of loss in those nights – she dreamt of nothing. Unfortunately her memories of that didn't vanish at all. It was still there looming over her head like a heavy cloud, threatening with its upcoming thunders. At first it was her consciousness that woke up, physically she was still sleeping. _It feels like it's already morning... I need to get up and go over to-_ Her eyes flung open and tears tickled down her sides. It was no nightmare... It was reality.

"Oh, dear. Come here. She just woke up," a woman said softly, motioning with her hand for the person to come. At first she didn't react to it as her stomach twisted at the horrible memory, Chi Chi only gazed to the ceiling, unfazed. As a face covered her vision, she glanced at the person confusingly and exhaustingly. She wished she never woke up. It was a woman with kind smile on her lips, her hair tidily pinned into a bun. Black eyes wandered around the room and she noticed that only then that she was in someone else house. A fancy house she never had seen before. Such tidy curtains and the room itself was as big as her hut... Tears stung her eyes again and fell effortlessly down her sides.

"Look, darling," the woman said soothingly. A man approached and reached for the woman's hand, standing beside her. Chi Chi tensed as the man approached, her eyes sharpening but it was filled with fear and horror. The man saw her tensing up and smile reassuringly at the little girl. "Please, feel at ease. We won't harm you, child." Upon her puzzled gaze, he continued, "We found you on the street that night. You were lying behind some barrels and we saw you there, unconscious. We were worried that you may have been hurt, but luckily you weren't."

Just like a child she was, she wanted to hold on to something, hope and trust. Chi Chi sniffed. "You won't sell me off, right? You won't, right?" Her eyes red from crying and she could feel her limps trembling, but she managed to sit on the bed. "I have nothing to give nor offer you... Thank you very much for your help," she said, her head hung low and yet she still bent down further to express her gratitude. A sob slipped past her lips – this much a little six-year-old girl could take.

The couple exchanged a worried look and were disturbed by the fact the little girl mentioned the word _selling_. Cautiously the woman approached Chi Chi and took in her fragile hand, squeezing it comfortingly. "We would never do such a thing. We don't want to harm you.", the woman said, smiling motherly at her. Chi Chi looked up at her, analysing her sincerity with despair, clinging on it once found. Her smile warmed her heart, "Thank you."

Despite everything that happened and the fear looming in her, she knew now that these people would not harm her. Their generosity the little girl she would never forget, but it was time to part again. "Thank you very much for everything but I should leave now," she bowed, smiling at the couple before walking toward the door.

"No...", the older woman sniffed, a tear tickling down her cheek which confused the chubby girl. "Don't leave," she begged, kneeling in front of Chi Chi and taking her hands in hers, squeezing them. "Why don't you live with us together, huh? We could protect you and give you anything you want. Please...", and then she cried, she cried into her hands and trembled all over her frame. _Did I do something wrong?_ How could a little girl understand or take this as.

Her husband watched the crying with pained eyes, sighing in the process. It was hard for him but seeing his beloved suffer was even harder. As he walked toward them, he knelt next to his wife, placing his comforting hands over her shoulder but his eyes were directed to the confused girl. "If you have nowhere to go, we would love if you lived here with us. Please, child."

It came unexpected. How was she supposed to reply? She was grateful for their help but she couldn't. Not when Chi Chi still had to find her best friend. Let alone figure out where Goku was. _Bulma... Goku..._ Instead the little girl titled her head to the side and looked at the couple with a warm smile. They were really good people. "I thank you for wanting to protect me but I can't. I still have to find my best friend. She needs my help and I–" she got interrupted by the heart-breaking sob of the woman. She couldn't understand why this woman wanted her to stay this badly.

Upon her confused gaze, the man opened up. "You know, my child. We lost our beloved daughter and to our surprise she looks just like you.", he paused, looking down at his crying wife and back to Chi Chi. "Please, we beg of you. Don't leave us, too," he managed to say but the countless swallowing showed how hard it was for him to even say it. Her eyes filled with tears again at the mention of someone's lost. They also lost someone precious to them. Taking her small hands out of the woman's grip, made the sad female cry louder and the man only bent his head down in defeat, holding him back as much as possible. "Alright," she said, putting her hands over the older woman's soaked cheeks. "I will stay here with you, if you allow me. But I still want to find my friends. Is that alright?"

With this mentioned the couple started smiling and crying again, but those were happy tears. This she understood. It reminded her of her mother and father. How she used to cry happily when her father came back after many days with a single, rare flower he plugged just for her. Her chin trembled, a foresight of her urge to cry but she kept in. Those were happy memories. She needed to smile. _Mother... Father..._ "Anything," the older woman interrupted and pulled the chubby girl into her arms. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

* * *

After the acceptance of their offer three months had passed. Chi Chi still hadn't found her best friends, not even got any clues where there could be. How much could a six-year-old girl do? Even with the help of the generous couple, she was still unable to find any tracks of them or the bandits. As if they left any traces on this planet. Doubt filled her heart even though she kept repeating the same words. _They are still alive. They are still alive. They are still alive._ The couple– Diamond – never pressured Chi Chi by being their daughter by name but mentioned it a few times. They allowed her to take her time and helped her with everything they could and needed. One day when they talked about their deceased daughter, Chi Chi turned to them and agreed to be adopted and take over their name. With hope left, she had no-one on this planet she could family. As sad as it was the little girl only had them left. These two people who are willing to take her in as their own. It was the only thing she could cling to despite the through that Chi Chi would die. Her existence would die. She would be someone else for the rest of her life.

The Diamonds covered over her past and gave birth to their descended daughter again. "Your name will be Chiana Diamond from now on," her mother informed her. _Mother._ "Nobody should know about your past. Like this we can always protect you, no matter what."

Even though she knew it would have come like this, Chi Chi cried for three days in the nights when everyone where sleeping. Only when she took in the name, she noticed everything in the house. How big the mansion was and the little maids and servants lived together with them. She would wonder why a new face kept appearing but Chi Chi had not put much thought into it as she had been occupied with her own business and problems.

While her last tear rolled down her soaked cheeks, her eyes puffy and exhaustion kicked in, the chubby girl closed her eyes. It stung and was no comfort when closing but she kept it close and let it burn. _Revenge... I will revenge them and hunt them down for the rest of my life._ She fell asleep. It was sad how a six-years-old girl came to this solution, a reason to keep on living, In her dream she saw Bulma and her again as they talked about crazy invention her best friend always came up with. "A gravity capsule," Bulma said, her eyes shining bright with excitement. Since their fathers would carry them on their shoulders when training or put heavy objects on their back when doing sit-ups. During the observation the albino girl came up with the idea to manipulate the gravity around them which would intense the results. Her best friend used to experiment on the failed invention of her father who's passion was to create everything knew. In their village Bulma was called the prodigy. When Chi Chi woked up, her eyes clear from any emotions, she walked down to their parents chamber in her pyjama and asked for something only a daughter would selflessly. "I want a gravity capsule," she said, on her tip-toes and still holding the knob of the door. Her new parents dumbfounded at the intrusion and out-burst. "Can I get a gravity capsule for my seventh birthday."

* * *

It had been ten years ago since she made her first selfish demand. Everyone in the mansion made an uproar about the upcoming birthday of Chiana Diamond. She was getting 16, an age of coming. On her 16th she would be announced an adult, a grown-up woman and legal of age for marriage. The Diamonds arranged a big celebration. With their political and financial influence even royal families were invited and expected.

"Lady Chiana, today will be your big day. I'm so nervous," her maid chirped happily. Chi Chi only managed a tense smile in return. Despite the fact that she was no _Chiana Diamond_ , her birthday or whatsoever, didn't interest her. If she cared about something, it was the happiness of the Diamonds, her mother and father. Even if they only saw her as their deceased daughter they never pressured her to be like their deceased daughter and accepted her as she was. But adapting to their etiquette and manners had been something she struggled with for years. Now she could say she learnt the etiquettes and mannerism and know how to use them.

"Everyone will come just to see you, my lady," she continued to swoon.

"I know. We have to hurry," ChiChi added.

Her personal maid helped her pick up the dress and accessory – a dress of pure rhinestones that hugged her curves, her hair tied up in a bun where a few wavy strains decorated her face and her slender neck covered by a necklace of diamonds, as well as her ears with matched earrings. She had the elegance of a princess, that much was given. Her maid put make-up on which honed her face beautifully. A pink lip gloss and everything was finished.

She sighed, "You're finished." A hand rested on her cheek as she admired her lady dreamingly. Just when her maid had spoken out the words, the Diamonds walked into the room and looked at her proudly, as she was their own flesh and blood.

Everyone awaited _Chiana Diamond_ to come, even the royal families were anxious to see the grown-up lady of the Diamond household. It was time for her to arrive.

* * *

How long will this bitch let us wait," Vegeta spat angrily, folding his arms and ignoring the pulsing veins on his temples.

"Watch your tongue, son. The Diamonds served us for generation. Their influence is of great importan–" King Vegeta lectured yet was cut short as everyone in the room started fidgeting and awing, their gazes fixed to the gigantic entrance. At last the person everyone was curious about was about to arrive and to Vegeta's surprise, even he was getting exciting by all this yet due to his stubborn ego, the royal prince refused to look at the entrance like everybody.

With grace the awaited host entered the fall, their eyes only on her and watching every step she was making. The tension urged her to look on the ground and avoid everyone's glances but with years, she learnt to step on her own feelings and steady herself, like now, Chi Chi held her head high and focused on her goal. As her vision got intruded by unfamiliar faces, she returned their gazes and presented her kind smile. After all, these people came for her be it out of curiosity or not. With everyone's pleasant whispers, the excitement never far away, Vegeta got impatient and became more and more curious about the woman who held the attention of everyone. Even King Vegeta looked at her as bewitched, the pleasure written across his stoic face.

Sharp black eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful host and his normally annoyed glance completely wiped off of his face – she was astonishing. Vegeta was unable to form words of disapprove or disinterest, he could on held his eyes fixed on her.

Chi Chi went to her parents first and greeted them in respect. With this everyone started to turn toward their partners and talked about all kind of affairs. It was a relieve for Chi Chi to had survived this tension if there was not this strange feeling in her stomach. Something made her uncomfortable. Still by her parents side, she roamed her eyes over the hall and recognised some of the guests but most of them she had never seen before. Then upon all the guest there were a pair of black orbs staring at her. At first she didn't recognised the person, a man. But with further observation the raven-head knew it must be the prince and the King next to him. Pretending not having seen them would bring an uproar for her parents, a disrespect toward the royal family. Chi Chi steadied her figure and walked toward the royal family, her eyes locked into the prince's with hope this would make him lose interest in her and look away. It could also be counted as _come-and-greet-us-you-despicable-servant_ kind of gaze, yet rudely and stubbornly she kept her gaze, too. Stubbornness was something she couldn't grow out after all this years.

"I'm honoured, my King," the elegant lady turned over to the prince, "my Prince, to share this memorable day with the two of you. It is a great honour and joy for my family and me, of course." She regarded them with a sweet smile of hers and hoped with this her obligation would end. Now the prince had nothing to make her – But why was he still looking at her! _Why is he still looking at me?_ It made her frustrated. Her smile started to stiffen but she would not lose this battle. It made her think various assumption toward the royal family and how much she hated them. But Chi Chi wasn't in place to even think this herself. She, too, was now part of a rich family who could bring her anything she wanted. Money always played a role in their world but never this frighteningly. While others work hard for each thaler, she only had to mention something familiar to what she wanted and it was hers. _I'm not better than him..._ For a split of a second sadness covered her lovely features and before she could recover Chi Chi noticed the gaze of the prince again. He saw.

"Please enjoy the party, your majesties. I must excuse myself," Chi Chi bowed with grace, returning to the other guests and parents.

One thing the adult woman had learnt during the past years at the Diamond estate was how to act despite the revolting emotion she felt within herself. If she needed to smile, she smiled. If she had to act like a lady, she did. Life can change someone drastically and Chi Chi was the one to experience it by person. Her memories of the past felt like a sweet dream or a fairy tale her parents used to tell her as a child – a distant memory.

"Father," the prince began to speak, his eyes still following the lady in front of him. How captivating she was.

"What is it, son?"

"I want her," he said. The King turned to look at his son unbelievably, his eyebrow narrowed. Vegeta looked up at his father and repeated his words once again. "I want her."

* * *

Her normal routine took over and she spent most of her times in the gravity capsule with training. On her free times Chi Chi would always spent with training. She had not forgotten about the revenge she promised herself that night. It was just matter of time for her to bid goodbyes to the Diamonds. Just when she took a break to drink and wipe her sweat over her face, the raven-haired woman saw her personal maid, Asue, ran through the garden directly to the gravity capsule.

"My lady! My lady!" Asue called her, breathless from the run, her face was flushed from the exercise. With an raised eyebrow Chi Chi walked toward to the maid and friend to lighten the run for her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"You–" she paused, taking a deep breath. "You have to come with me!" Asue exclaimed, catching her breath again as she knelt down, supporting her head by leaning it over her knees.

"Just calm down and tell me what happened." Chi Chi suggested, kneeling down to her friend and placing a hand over her shoulder.

Breath in. Breath out. Breath in. Brea– "THE PRINCE WANTS TO MARRY YOU, MY LADY!" she screamed, her excitement overwhelming her once again. Chi Chi threw her off guard by the loud exclamation and fell on her butt. "WHAT." It was her time to shout, the shook written all over her face. As if she clue searched for some clue, Chi Chi looked at the ground in disbelief. Asue had not taken this as negative as her lady did and continued to talk. "The master and the mistress wants to see you right now. You have to come quickly!"

"Th- this can't be..."


	3. By any means— You're Mine

Chi Chi's whole world was about to collapse before her own eyes. Never would she have guessed that the prince of all saiyans could ever make a proposal to her. It was supposed to be a princess. Even if she was close to one, the Diamonds were only one of many nobles on this planet. Why her? Her most fear was that the Diamonds might accept the proposal. Being their daughter by throwing away her own identity was something she managed to do since her own name had no meaning anymore. Even if it was the name her parents gave her, she had lost everyone precious to her, a name was something she could give up, too. So she thought, although in her heart she still was Chi Chi – her mother's and father's Chi Chi. She would always feel indebted to the kind couple and grateful until the end. It was them who rescued her and kept her safe until this very moment. Without a break, if it meant to make her maid run after her, she ran straight out to the Diamonds. Her heart ached. Was it her heart due to fear and possible disappointment that they might have agreed to this above her head or just her sides from all the running? Chi Chi didn't care about it. Negative thought overfluted her mind and threatened to rob the faith she had deep within. _They wouldn't do it, never._

Quickly the raven-head dashed through all the intertwining rooms until she reached the one – their favourite saloon connected to the balcony. They must have had a nice conversation, holding their hand in comfort and smiling at each other. Fear twisted her stomach again. Chi Chi tried to ignore it at best, suppressing the urge to clutch over it. _What if_...Those where everything the female could make up in her mind, overrolling the good faith once again. Standing at the door frame and not daring to come any closer of fear the words she hoped not to hear from their mouth would be spoken aloud. Inhaling a large amount of faith through her nostrils, the female made the first step toward the Diamonds.

It was her father to notice her presence first, "Come here, darling." As he made some space between the couple, her smiling father gestured his daughter to sit in-between them. She complied with a smile in return.

"The prince's subordinate came to us this morning to deliver us with a message," he began carefully, his eyes observing his daughter intently. "He asked for your hand in marriage."

Subconsciously the female inhaled sharply as she took in the words of her father. The strange feeling in her stomach felt equal to vomiting and holding back. Dark orbs lingered at her father's kind eyes, longing for the answer and what they want her to do. She ached to know whether her heart or her mind was at right.

Mr. Diamond took the despaired woman's hand gently into his palm and smiled. "Everything so far you have done only for us. You threw away your existence and name. You made these old, hurt saiyans happy just by being with us. Even though we were selfish and kept you here, you never stopped showing us your kind smile," he said, squeezing her hand. "Even though you took the name of our deceased daughter, we never treated or saw you like her. You, too, are our daughter and always will be."

From the other side, Mrs. Diamond took Chi Chi's hand, too. "He's right. We love you like our own daughter. It's as if we always had two daughters," she giggled softly.

"This proposal is from the prince, yes. But we want you to do want you truly want and think is right," her father continued. "We will always be there for you, Chi. Remember it."

Tears flooded her vision and threatened to roll down her cheeks. How stupid of her to only notice it now. Their love for _her._ Not as Chiana but Chi Chi herself. At first they used to call her _Chiana._ But with time, it was always _Chi_ , and nothing else. Just Chi. Back in time the raven-head thought it was a nickname they used to say to their deceased daughter but it was their way of acknowledgement and asking for forgiveness. They always saw her as Chi Chi. Sobs made her words gibberish as it overwhelmed her. Holding both hands tightly in her hands, Chi Chi held them to her eyes and tears soaked their skin. "I- I love you... Thank you-" Hiccupped. "So much..."

She sniffed a few times and managed a smile. "So, then. I'm going to tell that prince to find a new one." As she let go of their hands, Chi Chi wiped off her tears, chuckling. How light she felt and good about everything. If she just had noticed this way much sooner. Never had she been alone and it was great.

"Do it, hun. And then come back to us again," her mother said, giving her a kiss on her cheek which Chi Chi returned with a smile. "Here, take this with you, Chi. It is an invitation to the castle. It also says that you have to deliver your answer in person. Do you want us to come with you?"

Chi Chi shook her head. "No, I will do this alone. Thank you, mother." With one swing and she was standing on her two legs again. "Too bad I have to go see him myself to deliver my answer, though," she sighed. "Well, better now or never." A claps on her cheeks and she was determined again, all cleared up and focused. She got this one. "Alright, I will get fresh first and then head off. I'm back for dinner again," she said, turning to look at their parents each and then head off to her room.

_Not everything is bad, right? Once I'm finished with the prince I'll tell them about my feelings and how I feel toward them._

* * *

A huge, massive entrance was the beginning of two hours of searching for the right door. Instead of an invitation this prince could have given her an instruction or a map. How frustrated she was. Everything looked exactly the same – high-technology in a whitish-silver colour and everything worked with electronics. Which meant... NO. SOLDIERS. Chi Chi couldn't even _ask_ for the right way. "How defenceless and foolish of them to trust technology only," she muttered angrily under her breath. "Is this how they protect the royal family? The palace?"

This entrance was more of a huge problem, "How am I suppose to pass this damn door!" _Ugh!_ Inspecting every corner which might even resemble a switch had so far not been of help to Chi Chi. After some intense glares, the raven-head found something that looked like a controller or something in that kind. At her house she had seen this a few times. It was something her father used whenever he ha special guests – an entrance to his V.I.P. chamber.

It was a blank screen which was lightly framed, almost impossible to notice when unfamiliar with the technology. No wonder it took her a while to find it. This device scanned the hand lines of those registered – only people with special permission could enter.

"Would be funny if I could open this door, too," she joked, putting her hand on the device without thinking much of the consequences. She had searched for too long for the right way. Her frustration kicked in.

Just when the screen turned to pitch black and her hand went through the scan-check, she started to panic. Might those who try to pry into royal grounds be attacked at spot? Sent an alarm off? _Click._ Both Chi Chi's hand at midair and mind stopped. Did she just hear a click sound?

"No way!" she gasped unbelievably as the door opened at her every eyes. A bright room greeted her and – there... A tall man from behind stood as well. He was butt naked from head to toe. His thick tail unguardedly waving behind him and his fine muscles defined on every spot. How broad his back was and especially those spicky hair, not unordinary for the saiyan males. It had the right touch to it. Taking in the view as whole, which happened all in seconds, Chi Chi found herself blushing crimson red. Just when the man was about to turn around and see who the intruder was, Chi Chi ran out of his sight. "I'm sorry!" she cried

out, pressing her hand over the scanner again to shut it close immediately.

Not registering everything that just happened the bewildered and blushing woman walked off into a direction she didn't even notice. _How did I even open this door? What was I thinking putting my hand over the scanner and WHY IS MY HEART BEATING SO FAST!_ Her hands flew back to her face, trying to cover the imagine behind her eyes. All in naught. What was important is that she never get to see the owner of the handsome back and butt and hair and tail and– _UGH!_

As she spent more and more thoughts into it, her pace quickened and without her notice she ran like a mad-woman through the corridors. Her mind was a mess hence why her eyes had not noticed the soldier in front of her and... bumped right into him. "Ahh!" she cried out, falling butt-first to the ground. "Can't you pay attention-"

"Forgive me, lady Chiana. I called out to you but you didn't seem to hear me," a man, no, a soldier said, standing like a rock on the same spot. Upon her hearing her name she flinched, as if being trapped or caught. The saiyan male had unruly, long hair and two scars on his face. One decorated over his right eye and the other one on his left cheek.

"Who are you?" she asked, even though she possibly knew who he was or more like, who had sent him.

"My name is Yamcha, one of the royal guards," he informed. "Prince Vegeta wishes to see you. Please, follow me." He gestured to the right and silently lead the way. Chi Chi had nothing more to say and obediently followed the warrior. Finally she was able to see the prince and deliver her answer to his proposal. _Off you go!_ That she wished to say including a middle finger but she kept to thoughts only to herself. Good thing her thoughts was at least her own. How rude he had been at the party and used to glare at her nonstop, even after she greeted them and bowed her head. Chi Chi wondered how she would have felt if she was just a normal woman. Would she had been happy? Every woman on saiyan would be flattered by a proposal of the prince himself. But Chi Chi would have never been in this place in the first place if those damned bandits annihilated her village. The prince only knew and saw her as _Chiana._ Of course, he would. No-one but the Diamonds knew about her past.

It was not her he proposed to and could never be her in the first place. Regardless of all this, Chi Chi had no right to be happy. Not this burden on her shoulders.

* * *

A golden entrance which was engraved with two gigantic apes on each wing, met her commoner eyes, even though she had seen a lot in the Diamond estate, this one knocked her breathless. No wonder he was the prince of all saiyans. These apes on the wings idolised our whole being – the saiyans.

"Your Highness, Lady Chiana is here as you wished," Yamcha said, bowing deeply.

"Good. You're dismissed," a rough voice resonated in the hall, waving his hand just as dismissingly as his tone was. Vegeta sat on his rightful throne, resting his head on one hand lazily. A scouter was draped on the left side of his eye. He looked impatient.

"As you wish, your majesty," the warrior bowed once again before he retreated backways, a few steps and then turned to leave the hall. Her eyes followed the royal guard questioningly. _Ugh, it would have been better if at least he was here. Now I am alone with this prince_ –A clicking sound disturbed her thoughts and made her think of the naked man again. Immediately the blushing woman shook her head at the memory, focusing on the prince before her. _No time to remember it now._

"Did you enjoy yourself here? I gave you extra time to look around your new home," Vegeta interrupted the silence again. "You should get used to it quickly here."

"Is it not right to hear my answer first? I'm here to refuse," she said, giving her best not to give in to her arrogant tone. Although the arrogance of the prince urged her to return the same attitude. However her arms she couldn't keep still and folded them under her chest. As Chi Chi looked at the prince, despite his shitty attitude, he had the authority of a leadership, which agitated her at some point.

To the woman's surprise the prince cracked a smirk, keeping his cool upon the answer she gave. Chi Chi narrowed her eyes in suspicion. _I don't trust him._

"Are you sure you want to refuse _me_ , the prince of all saiyan?" he asked, his smirk still lingering on his lips.

"O' my lord, here I am to repeat myself. A humble woman such as myself is indeed refusing you," she bowed playfully, a hand resting over her stomach as she did. "That's all I have to say and now I'm going home." Turning her back, she walked toward the exit but Vegeta's loud laughter stopped her at track. Bewildered as the raven-haired female was, she turned around to look at the guffawing royalty confusingly. He must be nuts.

Vegeta shifted in his seat and leaned back against the throne arrogantly, looking down at the woman. Amusement flickered in his eyes. He rose a hand, "I'm asking you again. Are you sure you want to refuse me, the rightful heir of this planet?"

"If I may ask... – Are you dead? What are you still asking me?" she spat, stomping with on feet on the ground, her fist clenched as she showed it rudely at his way. "My answer is NO."

"And what if I say that your decision might cause some _changes_ to your family?"

"Family?" It took a while for her to understand. Her breath hitched and dark orbs widened in pure horror. "No... you wouldn't," she whispered, her arms falling limply to her sides. She looked at the ground helplessly, but this view made the wicked prince even more joyful.

"You finally understand. If you dare to refuse me, I will not only take away their status but their belongings as well and that of the whole Diamond clan," he said and watched as Chi Chi clenched her fist at her sight. How much the agitated woman resist the urge to punch his not-acceptable-good-looking face.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Woman, I am the prince of all saiyans. Anything I wish will be their command," he paused, leaning forward as he supported his arms on his thighs on each sight. "But I care for my citizen. So the decision is yours." The last word hung heavily in the hall and silence draped upon her frame which made her shudder under her skin. Free to decide? Screw this kind prince. There was no choice she could make to begin with... Never could she sacrifice the Diamonds, her family, for her own benefit. Be it for her revenge or past, this was something Chi Chi could never do to them. After all these years, they had been there for when she was happy, sad or ill. Always would they smile and do everything for Chi Chi just as if she was their real daughter. She swallowed even though she had nothing to swallow. Their conversation came to her mind. _They knew it. They knew what kind of prince he is and still encouraged me to refuse his proposal._ She swallowed again. It was the feeling she wanted to swallow down, the sadness, pain and tears that threated to show. How could they love her to this degree? How.

"Give me one more day and I'll give you the answer," she demanded, determination written on her face. At least this much the prince could give her. There was no way around it, and she knew it.

"So be it."

No more unnecessary words were exchanged. Chi Chi turned around and walked toward the exit. Sadness overwhelmed her again and the realisation oozed in. _If I knew I would be separated by them this early, I would have spent more time with them._ This showed her once again, how much the Diamonds meant to her despite the misunderstanding.

"Wait. A guard should guide you back home," Vegeta insisted.

" _No, thanks._ I can find my way back home – alone!" Chi Chi almost yelled back, holding back the bundle of nerves that as at edge of exploding.

"If you want to get lost again, your choice," he taunted her. "Who knows how long it will take this time to get out of the palace. Let's not start with your home."

Chi Chi gritted her teeth, she knew he was right but depending on him, after all this, was something the female don't wanted. It took her around two and a half hours but only because his guard bumped into her and guided the right way. Who knew how long it would have taken her if this stupid prince let her wander off even longer? Since it was the last day she could spent with the Diamonds, Chi Chi didn't want to waste precious time.

"Then hurry up. I don't want to waste any more time," she spat, folding her arms. Her language didn't even bother her anymore. Despite the tone and everything, he still wanted her as his wife, this was something she knew. Also, what more could she lose? First her family and the village, then when she thought she was alone the whole time, Chi Chi noticed that she actually had won a new family – the Diamonds. Now she would lose them, too. She didn't care for anything anymore. From here the fierce woman would escape, too. She did it once when she was six. Now was not a different time. It was about the moment and opportunity.

To her unbeknownst the royalty loved this about her. Her strong will, the fierceness. It was just perfect. This was something a prince, a future King needed by his side. All these facts aside, it also entertained him greatly. While his own father was not even able to talk in this tone with him, knowing that his strength had grown immensely, this fragile woman made it seem so easy. Of course, a privilege he granted her otherwise it would mean immediate death.

Vegeta pressed on a button on his scouter and said something briskly she couldn't hear from the distance. Possibly contacting a guard with the important mission to guide the maiden back to her home safely. If it was up to the prince, he would have sent his best man for the task, but the warrior had came back from a mission himself. It would be Yamcha again.

After a few moments Vegeta had pressed the button on the scouter again and Yamcha came through the door. "Guide my woman back to her house," Vegeta commanded.

_My woman?_

"Your wish is my command, sire. I'll make sure the princess arrives at her house safely."

_Princess?_

Chi Chi couldn't believe her ears and watched between them dumbdoundedly. How on Vegetasei could he claim her as his already even when the answer had not been given? This agitated her most. Even though the female had not given her answer yet both of them knew that Chi Chi had only one choice. Her mind screamed and throbbed from all the events she had taken in just in a few hours. As if flipping tables, everything had turned upside down in her life with just move. Wish, in this case. Yamcha respectfully waited for the saiyan female to follow up before both of them walked out of the entrance.

"I'll make you my mate, just wait and see. You will come to me with your own feet," he said to no-one in particular. "You're mine," he said, his grin brought back to life again.


	4. Her new path

Agitation was an understatement after everything had happened, Chi Chi felt murderous as she stomped her way out of the palace, her guard right behind her. The tension was thickly in the air and even the warrior wouldn't wish to cross the lady. He watched her walk ahead, since she knew the way from out the palace, scratching his sweating temple in the process.

"Princess-" Yamcha began but was cut immediately by the raging lady.

"Princess? Since when am I a princess? Don't ever say that again. I have _not a_ greed to anything yet," she spat. This was exactly what angered her most, knowing which decision she was forced upon. She kept on asking herself why it was her the prince choose but Chi Chi couldn't come up with an answer. He only saw her once and that was it? She grunted.

Silently the two of them walked back the way to the Diamond estate. There was nothing said by the guard and Chi Chi had not wanted to talk with him either or at all. Her mind was focused on the incident and the sadness that was dwelling within her. Was it really the only day she was allowed to spend with the Diamonds – her family?

"Chi!" her father called from the entrance along with her mother by his side, waving at their beloved daughter. "We have been waiting for you."

Delightful to see her parents Chi Chi forgot the warrior beside her and ran right into their arms. "Geez, don't tell me you both waited her for me the whole time? I told you I would come back, right?" Tears were at the edge of her eyes but she blinked them away, smiling brightly at the couple.

"Now, now. Let's get in and have a cup of tea," Chi Chi said, ushering them back into the house. A memorable, wonderful day – this was everything she asked for and she would make sure to make it their best. As the female pushed the Diamonds back into the house, Chi Chi turned to the guard one last time. "Tell him I will be back after dinner. I will come alone this time."

"Yes, my lady," he bowed and returned to the palace.

* * *

Black orbs were wide open and fixated on the ceiling even though she could only make up images from the shadows that danced gingerly in her room. Chi Chi couldn't sleep at all. Her mind was too loud, and the conversation of her parents repeated constantly like a broken recorder playing the same scene over and over again.

" _How did it go? Did you tell him your answer?" Mr. Diamond asked._

" _No, I will tell him tomorrow. I..." Chi Chi stopped, taking in a long breath. "I decided to accept."_

_As Chi Chi looked at the Diamonds, she saw how shocked they were, unable of showing any kind of reaction. She immediately continued. "I talked to him and he seemed nice and I think I'll live happily there. You don't need to worry about me anymore. As the prince of the saiyans, his protection is the securest, don't you think?"_

_Yet the couple remained silent for a few more moments and Chi Chi already felt her stomach twist, spill over and start to twist all over again. From the tension._

_Recovering from the shock, Mr. Diamond held his wife's shoulder and smiled supportingly, "We'll always be by your side, no matter what your decision is."_

" _Yes, never forget this, my love," Mrs. Diamond added._

They accepted Chi Chi's decision and had not asked about anything. Do they trust her to this extent? Abruptly the raven-head sat up from her bed and ran out of her room.

The moonlight illuminated the corridor through the large window, like a ghost Chi Chi hushed through the silent halls until she was at the couples' door. Gingerly opening the door, the raven-head sneaked her head in to inspect if both of them slept soundly. She bit her bottom lip. Step by step she moved cautiously to their bed and sneaked under the blanket, crawling her way up to the Diamonds' sides.

"Chi, can't you sleep well?" her mother asked, turning toward Chi Chi and holding her close to herself, not opening her eyes. "It's alright, I'm here."

"Mhmm," said the snuggling daughter, a smile spreading on her lips and inhaling the pleasant fragrance of her motherly perfume. It was not the same as her real mothers but it was just as smoothing as her real mother's. It always had something comforting and made her feel safe, as if everything would be alright. No matter what. The moon cascaded a shade of light protectively over them and smoothed the night with a relieving aura. Chi Chi felt much more at ease by their side and often crawled into their bed at nights. Many nights used to be spent like this whenever she felt sad or ill. Sometimes the Diamonds used to sleep on her bed in separated rows. As she closed her eyes the exhaustion washed over her finally, Chi Chi fell asleep and slept soundly at their sides.

In the next morning the couple had been out of bed already and Chi Chi found herself alone in the room. As she sat up, the raven-head stretched the stiffness out of her body, scratching her back right after. Slowly dark orbs observed the room absent-mindedly, noticing the mirror reflection of herself. Hair tangled, a puffy face, a dry trace of drool on the side of her lips and with the confirmation of her pillow, she must have drooled majestically. Much suited for a soon-to-be princess, don't you agree? She shook her head ironically, hiding her face behind her hands. How could a woman, looking like this in the early morning, get married? With a pained moan Chi Chi shook her head clear again. Time to get up.

Once she got in fresh clothes, cleaned and ready for the day, the corridor had already been filled with delicious fragrances. Following the irresistible fragrances, her nose and stomach guarding, Chi Chi got to the dinner hall with a smile on her lips. The Diamonds already awaited her. At the sight of their daughter's smile the couple lighted up and returned her smile.

"Have you slept well, my dear?" Mr. Diamond asked. "We couldn't bring it over our heart to wake you."

Chi Chi pouted, "You could have woken me, though." Walking in turn, Chi Chi placed a kiss on both the couples cheeks. "But I slept wonderfully. Thank you."

Breakfast past in harmony and it felt like an instant had past. Time wouldn't wait for anyone and suddenly it already turned out to be afternoon. Even as they sat at the wintergarden and drunk their tea, their conversation didn't know how to end. Chi Chi had so much to tell and it felt like time was running out on her, which practically was. Patiently the Diamonds listened.

"Chi," Mrs. Diamond started after a while. "You know that we love you, right?" Taking her hand into her owns, Mrs. Diamond gave it a light squeeze.

"I know, and I love you, too. Both of you," Chi Chi said. "I wish I could have said it more often. I wish I understood you both much earlier. All this time I thought you saw me as Chiana only, but I couldn't see the change and acceptance. I-," she stopped, a bright smile on her lips as she looked at both of them. "I'm grateful for everything you have done for me in all these years and raised me to this adult I am now."

It was her way of bidding goodbye. It felt like a goodbye and deep down it was one. Much harder than she ever had expected. Despite her smile, the sadness gnawed at her and threatened to show to the surface the moment Chi Chi let her guard down. Mentally she made herself ready for the depart but it was different when reality played a role. So many plans the raven-head made up in her mind regarding the last day their would spend and planned it thoroughly, but in the end, all they did was talking and spending the time by sharing the moments of their life. Memories they will carry with them as long as they lived.

Suddenly a door bell echoed. Since the visits of their guests had been cancelled by Mr. Smithers - a tall and elegant saiyan, unmatched for his last name - the Diamonds had not expected any guests. A few moments later Mr. Smithers came, the headmaster of the bulters – which was something she hated at first, having servants, butlers and maids, assuming it was bound to slavery, but as Chi Chi got to know the employees of the household she also found out that they loved working for the Diamonds and had been cared for from the Diamonds unconditionally – and announced the guest identity. "It's a soldier from the royal palace, sir. He said it was time for the lady to depart."

"What? I already told him that I would come on my own account. Besides... It's not time to go yet at all," she said, keeping her rising anger at bay. Letting it out on anyone but that impossible prince would seem unfair, so she braced herself. Chi Chi stood up, "I will be back in a minute."

With gritted teeth the woman wounded down the corridor and toward the door. _Breath in and out. Be calm._ It was hard controlling her emotion, especially when it was so hard for her to hold them back from the moment on everything had changed for her. The guard bowed – it was Yamcha, the one who had been taking care of her since yesterday. He was dressed in his formal soldier attire, wide brown plates that covered his shoulders, sides and crotch as the base colour of the armour was black, white gloves and boots at his side and a scouter decorated his right eye. Patiently the disciplined soldier waited for the female who was fuming once again. Several emotion crossed over her features, sadness, anger and grief. Yet it was not only because of the prince. It was about that one fateful night – the bandits wore an armour similar to the royal armours but now she could guess who shabby the bandits must have looked like. Compared to the formal attire, the ones the bandits wore were dirty rags. Possibly stolen from an unused camp, when war between lords and lands had been frequent, so the elder in her village used to tell. It must have been still intact during all the years, now that she thought about it.

"Why are you here?" Chi Chi asked, crossing her arms. Even though she knew why he came, it still bugged her that her wish had not been listened to. It was her only wish and yet... "I'd have come on my own."

"Yes, my lady, but the prince ordered me to accompany you back to the palace at once," he said. "At first your highness approved of your wish but something occurred and forced him to change plans."

This worried the female. If it ushered the prince to fasten her presence to the palace, does it mean she was involved in this mysterious matter? She raised an eyebrow at the man. "What happened?"

"Classified information. But, please, it is urgent," Yamcha pressed. With this said, the soldier stepped to the side and showed her openly that he was waiting for her departure and the farewells she still had to share. Contrary to his words and the urgency, this was something the soldier understood and sympathised. Even risked being late for. Risked his own rank for.,,

Chi Chi bit her bottom lip in frustration. If the prince urged her at this point, it must be something crucial.

And here she was having the last minutes of a nice, memorable time with the Diamonds.

As she walked the way back to the couple, they already had been waiting in the corridor for their daughter. "It's time for me to go I guess," Chi Chi forced a tense smile and shrugged, her statement rather needlessly but saying nothing would have been awkward, too. Mr. Diamond rested his hand on the little girl's cheek, a little girl she had always been for the father. When was it she grew up to this fine woman she was now? No matter how many years pass, for parents their child would always remain a child – their precious child. "We are always with you, never forget this. This is your home, no matter what. If you find yourself lost, come to us. We will be here for you."

"Forever," Mrs. Diamond added, holding Chi Chi's hands into her own, squeezing them gently.

How strong can one be at this point – well, Chi Chi wasn't. As emotions overwhelmed her like a wave, the female's tears spilled without knowing any halt. Pulling both of the precious adults into a tight hug, she let her tears run freely without hiding herself behind a wall the little girl had build up during all these years. "I will visit you as often I can, I promise. Thank you so much for everything you have done for me," she managed to say between sobs. Meanwhile the entire employee-team lined next to the family members of the household and even her suitcase was prepared, with her important belongings in it – clothes she would get more than she had even here, so she assumed. "Guys..." Chi Chi blubbered out, eyes probably already red from the nonstop flow of tears. Walking toward the lovely people who she had been in care of were hugged one each after a time.

The hardest part was Sue. She was her best friend and the only person she opened herself up, even when she was positioned as her personal maid. "Please, take care of them for me," Chi Chi sniffed.

"I will," her best friend said, joining the sniff-noises Chi Chi was already giving.

The whole household walked the departing woman to the door, using every second they could have with her. On the right time, Yamcha appeared beside her, the suitcase taken before Chi Chi could take it. It would be Chi Chi to complain and demand the right of taking care of her own business but she had no energy left. "See you soon," Chi Chi managed, a strained smile coming to the surface. This was all she could give them despite her hard try. Her friends frantically waved their hands and kept saying encouraging words and bidding their goodbyes. The Diamonds... They smiled lovingly. Supportingly Mr. Diamond wrapped his arm around his wife, nodding at the beloved daughter ahead.

Guarded by the royal soldier Chi Chi looked back one last time before facing her new path. – facing the fate she was about to meet.

* * *

Chi Chi was assigned to her chamber the moment she entered the grand hall with Yamcha. A luxurious chamber twice as big as the one at the Diamond's estate, an extra room full of clothes from every style she had seen in these magazines Mrs. Diamond and Sue used to read. (Her assumption being right,) Even formal soldier attire was to be found, yet its design, not like the one Yamcha or the other soldiers outside had, meant for someone of higher rank. Probably for conferences or important interviews she had to participate alongside the prince of all saiyans. How could she had not thought of this any sooner? Of course, Chi Chi had to be part of politics much to her dislike.

After all this commotion and the rush, the woman thought she could at least see him tonight and ask about the reasons. However the prince had no time to spare and it seemed that an appointment for a proper audience would be advised before even suggesting the possibility of seeing his royalty. How rude of her, she thought to herself. A few minutes later a guard came with the delivery in which chamber she was assigned to. Assigned like a soldier, more likely. Was this what the stupid prince had pictured about them? Was it a fiancée he called in or was it a soldier? The latter would be more preferable. Recruited because he had heard of her strength and of her being a good fighter. Could she even held her hopes up that this all was a misunderstanding and he just... recruited her? Chi Chi grunted. Since then, two hours had passed and all she knew was that someone would be soon positioned as her bodyguard. Yamcha, she thought as he had been taking care of her business so far.

Another grunt as loud to fill the while chamber. She thought... but it was a knock on the door instead.

This was not the right time, obviously, yet Chi Chi called the person, whoever it was, in. Not even bothering to look up, her face flat against the soft pillow, sulking over her fate or misery. _Just for today._ Too many things had happened and she was exhausted from locking everything in. As another knock resounded the room, her hand just waved toward the door as if the person behind it could see her come-in gesture. A few moments later she could hear the door softly cracking open. Steps followed and hollowed the dull room, then it stopped short in a good distance between her, the bed and the whoever-person.

So far this was everything Chi Chi noticed.

A cough followed. Okay, a male. Her cracked wall found its magical ways of building them up in rapid speed, shielding herself protectively and sparking the female's attention. "I have been sent by his majesty," the voice said.

Steadily regaining her composure Chi Chi sat up straight and still faced the wall so far. Good thing she had time to wipe her face clean. The voice, she calculated in her mind silently, must be a soldier, (yet not Yamcha, who she had slowly grew accustomed to) had a cold, distant tone which she could not clearly measure. With a sigh, Chi Chi finally felt ready for whatever was awaiting her and faced the soldier.

But it then as fast as her iron wall towered around her protectively it crumbled just as fast to ashes. Her heart stopped beating, her blood froze and gradually her world started spinning.

" _Goku?"_


	5. Mixed Emotions

"Goku, is it really you?" Chi Chi asked, her rapid heartbeat deafening her ears and making it seem as time itself stopped at this very moment. With the rush of emotion Chi Chi stood up and dashed toward the familiar man, reaching for his face but the man reflexively stepped back with an unreadable look on his face. "Goku, don't you remember me?" she asked, a breath slipping past her lips and curving it upward in what seemed like a smile. A mixed emotion between hope and frustration. She put a hand on her chest. "It's me. Chi, remember? I- I thought you all died but–"

"My name is Kakarot," he cut her off, his right fist resting on his left chest as he bowed respectfully before her. "I had been assigned as your bodyguard from his highness." He straightened back up and his black orbs locked with hers once again. Tears filled her eyes. Chi Chi thought she had her good share of tears but everything seemed so messed up right now.

"Stop this, please..." she begged. "You..."She looked up at the man, hoping to find something she could cling to, something of Goku she could point out and still protest about his changed persona. But it was his cold eyes she saw, a person as cold as ice and emotions stripped off completely. There was nothing but his appearance, which reminded her of her precious childhood friend. A lump knotted her throat and made it unable to form any word without the threat of emotion washing over again and leaving her there as a crying wreck. Chi Chi looked away, not bearing the sight of the man who resembled her childhood friend so much.

A moment of silence spoke for itself, she wanted to be alone. "His majesty wishes to see you tomorrow. I will guide you to the grand hall at 9 in the morning. Rest well, my lady," the assigned bodyguard said with another performed bow as he turned and walked out of the room, leaving a shaking, lost Chi Chi behind.

* * *

In the next morning everything felt distant and hollow. The sleep on her eyes proved a tight sleep for, perhaps, a few hours after countless turn-overs and thinking. Puffy cheeks added to puffy eyes as if nothing was worse already. Her body decided to bloat her face into a balloon, two red, puffy eyes decorated in the middle. If she had been at home, Sue would be the one to laugh at her for long minutes before scolding her to not eat any greasy food before going to bed. She was a lady and had to take care of her body and face. _I wonder, if she would laugh at me now..._

As any child would do when forced to educational school or visiting their oh-so-beloved relatives, Chi Chi dreaded the time and unwillingly prepared for her meeting with the prince. Her walk-in closet had outfits in every kind and style, some of them had almost no fabric on it which shocked her. How frivolous they looked. Some others surprised her such as an armour for example. Last night she didn't pay much attention to it but now that Chi Chi looked at them directly, it had everything one needed yet most of them were for pure luxury and a waste of money.

Her hand absent-mindedly brushed through the fabric of many clothes as she walked to the end of the room. There was nothing she wanted to wear. Not because they were not beautiful, no. It was because she simply had no desire to dress up for someone else and be in this palace in the first place. Among the collection of costumes, Chi Chi choose a simple blue jumpsuit and a red top underneath it.

In the reflection of the mirror she saw that the swollenness on her face subsided gradually, yet her eyes remained puffy from all the crying as she wept herself to sleep. _Guess I can't do anything about it._ She sighed and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail.

A knock on her door pulled her out of trance. It was time for her to go.

To her dismay the person she wanted to see the least stood before her door as promised. The sight of him squeezed her heart until breathing was difficult for her. Chi Chi couldn't bear the sight and averted her eyes. Without stopping, the suffering woman walked straight past him and to which direction she thought was leading her to the hateful prince.

"...My Lady, it's this way," Kakarot voiced from behind, standing on the right path of the crossroad, patiently waiting at the side of the path.

"Ugh, fine!" Without realising, her frustration was on the tip of her tongue, spitting her words out in a rushed, forceful way. As she was ready to stomp past the bodyguard again, Kakarot already had walked ahead and guided her to their destination. Was he aware of her discomfort and walked silently ahead so she does not have to speak nor see him? Of course, he might have. Especially after she showed this attitude toward him. Chi Chi felt guilty but she still couldn't help but hate his sight. It hurt too much.

Dreadful silent minutes pass as both walked down the halls toward the prince's chamber. Despite the pain she felt in her heart, her eyes observed the man intently. Everything seemed about him seemed to fit perfectly into the profile of her lost friend but it was still someone else. How could she have ever meet someone like him who looked so much like Goku but yet was not him at all? If Chi Chi had the chance she would have left the castle last night, but due to her precious family she stayed. But one thing was sure she wanted do...

"It's here," Kakarot said, standing next to another large entrance. Seems like those were favoured here.

Chi Chi felt hesitant going into the chamber, the aura about it almost swallowed her fragile figure, yet her mind was set. With steady steps she walked into the strong presence of a room with its cause sitting on the royal bed, his back leaned against the cushioned wall and a woman next to him, lusting all over him with her eyes and hands. She had not even paid attention to the door when Chi Chi stepped into the chamber. This can't be true, right? Firstly they paid no attention to her presence and then on top of that the harlot bumped her lips against his and almost devoured his mouth and where-ever it was about to go next. Vegeta stopped her actions. "Leave us," he grunted. A pout was given along with an obedient nod as the harlot stood up and walked toward her clothes. Luckily she wasn't taking the blanket with her but let it atop the prince's crotch where it covered his majestic glory. Did he not summon her presence in the morning? It seemed more like Chi Chi was interrupting him.

"Why did you order the guard to get me back to the palace so early before dinner?" she asked as soon as the door closed behind her, to her unbeknownst, her cheeks radiating with heat and most likely tainted with a dark shade of pink. Only now she noticed how hot she felt.

"Is that how you greet your prince?" Vegeta growled threateningly, which Chi Chi responded with a cold glare. The spark and fierceness she showed fearlessly, was something the prince liked along with her noble beauty. It reminded him of why he wanted her to be his woman.

"I bid my pardon, your majesty. I seem to have forgotten my manners at the frivolous sight a moment ago," she spat, using the aristocratic tone which she owned during the years of etiquette and mannerism. Let him think she was fragile and a remarkable lady. "I thought his majesty went past these terms already."

A deep bellow of laughter resounded in the dull room and left Chi Chi confused on spot. Did she say something funny or was it just the opposite? She tensed up.

"I see you are not backing down even though I could end your life at this very moment. Are you a fool or simply brave enough to go against your prince?" Vegeta said, an amused smirk lingering on his lips still. Intense moments past as Vegeta intently kept eyes locked with Chi Chi, who on her part, did not alter from his penetrating eyes. _Here comes the eye-contact battle again. Like on my birthday party. I will not lose._ This was the saiyan blood in her veins that made her this stubborn. Perhaps he was right about it. She might also be a fool.

"I received word that people are intending to hinder my bonding. They don't wish for me to be the King just yet," he said, the last words with more pressure and disgust in his voice. "Tch, if they think they can hinder me like this than they are surely underestimating me. Testing me..." A pause. "That's why I ordered for your earlier arrival."

"Is that also why you assigned a bodyguard at my side? I don't want him to be my bodyguard. If it should be one, let it be the one I was with yesterday," Chi Chi said, not even giving Kakarot a look as she spoke of him.

"You want Yamcha to be your bodyguard?" An eyebrow raised at the woman, his amusement visible on his face. "Kakarot, tell him to come." Several clicks and beeps came from behind her and a silent order which he must have spoken into the scouter he wore over his right eye. Chi Chi glanced back at Kakarot as he worked throughout the device.

It didn't take Yamcha long to knock on the door, bowing before entering the chamber as ordered. "You asked for me, your Highness?"

"I did. I want to ask you about last nights order. What did I order you to do last night?" Vegeta asked.

"To get my lady to the palace immediately," Yamcha answered, his right arm held firmly over his chest.

"Right, that's what I told you to do. Immediately," Vegeta repeated, his eyes narrowing dangerously at the guard and fangs being bared visibly. "And when was it you came? You disobeyed my order!" His balled fist and suddenly jerked them open as a ki ball formed threateningly over his palm. Little sparks erupted out of the ki ball. Everything happened in seconds and without any further warning Vegeta blasted it right through Yamcha's right chest and left a nasty hole behind.

Chi Chi's eyes widened and a cry of surprise and horror escaped her lips as the energy ball hit the guard beside her. As the figure hit the ground like a rock with a loud thud, she immediately rushed to the saiyan's side but was held back by Kakarot who he stood in between them. He shook his head silently. "What is wrong with you?" she yelled at him, perplexed about his action. "Can't you see that your comrade is hurt? He needs help!" Chi Chi walked past him but then again was held back by the same man. Frustration met anger and Chi Chi intended to push warrior aside but he stood like a stature. Suddenly a rush of emotion overwhelmed her – the sadness of leaving her family behind and the disappointment about the fact that her childhood friend was not the one before her and this horrific incident – it was all too much. She hit his chest in despair. Again she intended to get past the hindrance but Kakarot held her wrist gingerly yet with an iron grip she couldn't get free.

"Why?" A whisper of word as she casted her gaze at the bleeding figure on the ground. "Why!" She titled her head back to the prince, who amusingly watched the scenario. Her breathing quickened with growing anger and eyes locked, as coldly, at the man who soon would rule about the planet.

"He disobeyed my order and put your word above mine. I said he had to be here in less than an hour yet he came in the evening. He forgot his prince and place," Vegeta said, gesturing at the wounded soldier with his hand. "This is the result of such disobedience. That's why you are not assigned with him but with my best man, Kakarot, at your side. Be honoured." He rested his head against the cushion wall, which was connected to the giant bed and made himself comfortable. It disgusted her how casual he was about all of this.

Not long after the incident two soldiers marched into the chamber and gathered the wounded soldier from the ground and dragged him out of the royal chamber. Afterwards three maids immerged into the room with mob and dirt bucket and hastily wiped the pool of blood yet careful enough to not leave a strain behind.

Chi Chi watched perplexedly at how the scene was completely wiped of the ground just like the matter that the prince had wounded his own soldier to death as if nothing was wrong or ever done. It shocked her to the point of getting goose bumps all over her frame. How could someone hurt another saiyan like this and pretend as if nothing happened? The whole incident triggered the paralysed woman and replayed the event of past behind her eyes. Cold shiver ran down her spine.

Kakarot noticed the paleness on the woman's face and let go of her wrist but Chi Chi seemed not to notice this and blankly stared at the ground where the wounded soldier had been laying. It was not as if she was looking at the ground itself but at something else. "My lady," Kakarot interrupted and dragged her out of the thoughts. She looked up at the source of the voice but had an disorientated look which he took in with emotionless eyes. He turned away from her and faced his prince.

"That's what happen to those who disobey my words. He's blessed I haven't blasted him off the planet completely. Since he's still one of my good man, I punished him mildly," Vegeta said. His voice pulled Chi Chi back to here and now. Without being able to hold back her emotions, she confronted the prince with an dismissive glare. "Interesting," came from Vegeta. "Seems like you still don't know your place."

"Leave us."

To Chi Chi's horror everyone else in the room including Kakarot left the royal chamber until there was only him and her. Wordlessly the prince stood up and made his way to his walk-in closet in all his naked glory. Just in time Chi Chi had held her surprised cry back and looked away with, despite her frustration toward the prince, heating cheeks. "Follow me," he ordered her.

Her eyes tore wide open at the command. What was he panning to do? At first she hesitated and had not even moved a muscle as if her shoes were glued to the ground and forbid her to go. "Don't make me repeat myself. You only make it worse," was his last warning.

"Yes!" she flinched, at his tone she almost saluted reflexively which embarrassed her. Chi Chi knocked at her own forehead a few times. _Get a hold of yourself, Chi Chi. There is nothing you should be afraid of. Nothing at all!_

Repeatedly speaking her encouragement mantra to herself, she followed the prince and gripped tightly onto her bravery. Just the moment Chi Chi had stepped into the room, "Pick one of them out for me," came as an another instruction and the bravery, which she had gripped onto so tightly, crashed into million of pieces and had been scattered all over the ground.

"I am _not_ your maid and will _not_ pick an outfit for you. Be a prince or not, I won't let myself get played with like this," she said fiercely, while her face was directed at the wall and not at the naked prince in front of her. In what kind of situation was she, please? This must all be a bad dream or a bad joke. You choose it. "If this is all, I will take my leave. I am starting to get hungry and it feels like a whole day had past here."

A loud, but genuine laugh erupted past Vegeta's lips, already having picked out his own tight jumpsuit in black and putting them on. "I would have been surprised if you did. You are just how I imagined you to be and a challenge as well."

Chi Chi could hear footsteps approaching her and instinctively looked at the prince's way, who stood right before her. He was not tall but half a head taller than she was, as Chi Chi just had noticed. Vegeta tilted his chin slightly and looked down at the woman, the amusement wiped off of his face, if there was one to begin with. "Woman, let me be clear just one last time. You are not someone who can disregard the weight of my words just because you are going to be my mate. You might amuse me now but that doesn't mean I will tolerate your action further than this." He leant closer to her ear. "Understood?"

By an unknown source he forced her to keep their eye contact constant. Chi Chi bit her inner lip and was unable to say anything back in protest nor reply, she simply stood there speechless and overwhelmed by the authority the prince carried in his voice and persona. Walking past the raven-haired woman, Vegeta grabbed one of the capes and draped it over his shoulder decoratively. "You know, I could just make you life in the same chamber with me since you already saw me."

This snapped the saiyan woman out of her trance. "What!" She was not ready for this. Not ready for anything just yet. Her mind screamed inwardly.

"Relax, it was a joke," Vegeta said flatly. Chi Chi looked at him, dumbfounded. Her mouth dropped open at the absurdness and in which situation she was in. Was he seriously playing with her this badly? "I could order it but tradition wants the royal, newly-bonded couples to mate on the night of a new moon. Before that skinship between the mates are forbidden." With this news Chi Chi relaxed visibly. How wonderful tradition were at this very wonderful minute. "Tempt me more as you already did, and I might just stick to my own rules."

* * *

Kakarot waited for the saiyan woman to come out of the room or for him to get another permission to enter the chamber. All he could do was waiting like a good bodyguard he was now. With all the rankings and soldiers, he had been assigned with something trivial as this. He massaged his temples. The tension in the room had strained his nerves. His eyes rested on the door and just as he felt her presence, the door opened and Chi Chi came out of the chamber.

She looked at the man who had waited for her and sighed. Never had she been this exhausted before in these past 10 years. Not physically but mentally. A prince who toyed with her and a bodyguard who looked like her lost childhood friend. Would anything get better after all this chaos? "Let's just go."

* * *

In a dark room the wounded soldier was kept in one of the healing tube, constructed by a doctor named Gero. A turquoise liquid filled the tube in which he was underwater and a breathing mask was draped over his mouth and nose. With what strength was still left in the soldier, the male fought for his consciousness and kept himself awake.

In the darkness, there was a slender figure sneaking into the nurse section where the semi-conscious Yamcha was being held. Gingerly approaching the healing tube in which the soldier was being kept, the figure made the control system its goal. A few clicks and typing noises resounded the silent room and bubbles had been produced by the gasping soldier, his eyes wide open. Something had been injected into his system. "Bul-" The letters came out stretched and drained due to still-consistent pain.

"Shh," the person said, revealing his profile to the soldier who already knew who the person was – one of the maids in the palace. Due to his weak condition he only noticed the steps and clicks abstractedly and concluded them as his imagination. "I know I shouldn't be here, but I couldn't leave you like this," she said, gingerly touching the glass that kept them apart.

In the softly illuminating room a bluish strand of hair shimmered and revealed the hair colour of the woman. "Your... hair..." Yamcha struggled to form words.

"I know, I know. You worry too much about me. I won't walk out like this." Tying her hair together, the woman pulled a black wig out of her small bag which she was carrying on her shoulder. To the soldier's satisfaction she wore it over her head and hid her real hair colour. "Good?" she asked, smiling cheekily at the soldier who warmed up by her smile and made a good amount of bubbles in the water, which drowned the sound of his chuckle. This time the maid giggled softly and knocked at the glass. "I'll see you in a few days. Don't let me wait for too long."

A meek nod came from the soldier, barely to be seen in the darkness. "...thank...you..."

But she shook her head and gave him one last smile. "Give it another 10 minutes and your wound will close completely. I pulverised the green wonderbeans and injected it into your system. All you have to do is rest and gain your strength back," she said, a quick wave given as she snuck her way back.


	6. Chapter 6

It has been weeks since Chi Chi resided in the palace as highest guest, more like the future queen. She carried the name _Princess Chiana_ or _my Lady_. What she thought about it? Well, it was easy to describe – it was sheer hatred. These many days past by with her staying in her chamber, taking a walk with mute Kakarot and appearing in glossy dresses to dine with the Prince. Their conversation where either filled with silence or Chi's short snappy replies. Irritating as the whole story was, Vegeta seemed to enjoy her rebellious behaviour, an ever so slightly grin appearing on his lips. Chi Chi shivered at the thought and hugged herself. _Disgusting!_ Not because of his looks, no. Chi Chi was aware that the prince was good-looking, but by the conditions she was held captive and with what intentions he looked at her, made it so awfully disgusting for the young woman. _At least I have my privacy when I shower or bath…_ She was taking the latter and relaxed against the tube, resting her head against the marble stone. It must have been an hour or something around it when she appreciated these moments the most. Suddenly a knock came in from the door but at the same time it opened and her bodyguard – more like her babysitter – stepped into the bathroom.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Chi Chi immediately covered her chest and ducked deeper into the water. "GET OUT IMMEDIATELY," she demanded but Kakarot didn't budge and stood on the same place, his face unchanging, as always, with cold eyes.

"The Prince is calling you," he said. "He wants me to retrieve you."

"You don't have to barge into the bathroom when I'm taking a bath! Just tell me to come and I will! Now _leave_ ," Chi Chi said threateningly. However, Kakarot remained unfazed about her threats, maybe because he had listened to them every single day. "LEAVE!"

"If you don't want me to pull you out, just make sure you come out yourself," he said, picking up her bathrobe before he approached the bathtub. He held it in front of her. "I'm just as pissed as you to be reduced to these pathetic tasks. Now get out," he demanded.

Chi Chi knew pretty well how stubborn he was when it was about his royal asshole's order. He was always matter-of-factly without taking advantage of situations like this. Perhaps that was the reason why Vegeta choose Kakarot to guard her, because he knew the warrior lacked interest in women. _Or me._ She narrowed her eyes at him, still covering her chest. "Look away and I will get out." When Kakarot seemed to not listen again, she desperately raised her voice. "Just look away, you perv! I don't want you to look at me!" _Especially when you're wearing the same face as Goku._

Kakarot sighed and complied in the end. He even went as far to close his eyes while he held the robe out for her.

Firstly Chi Chi hesitated, checking up if the man did as she asked him to, and stepped out of the tube. She circled right into the robe with one arm in but unfortunately slipped in her own watery puddle. Quick with his reflexes the bodyguard reached his arm out and placed his arm supportably behind her back, carrying her full weight. Chi Chi basically fell onto his arm instead onto the ground with a leg up and arms spread wide open. Jet position in her full nakedness, and this, right in front of Kakarot's eyes. Even Kakarot was surprised and widened them, running his eyes along her body and back to her eyes.

"NO!" She clutched her robe tightly around her frame and pushed herself away from the man. Her cheeks lit up dramatically to the point one would say her head was steaming. Not able to look at Kakarot again, she simply crouched down and hid her head between her knees. _Now you did it yourself, you stupid woman! Aaaah, I'm so embarrassed._

Kakarot walked past her and toward the door. "We don't have time for this. Be quick if you don't want to go naked." He walked further into the room and made a sudden stop. His face flared up a bright red, which he covered with a hand. "She got me off guard… Dammit…!"

* * *

Kakarot guided the still irritated woman toward the Prince's office chamber while none of them said a word. If one wouldn't count ' _mumbling curses and threats under its nose'_ as talking. Her bodyguard – _babysitter_ – was a pro in ignoring her, which only add fuel to her irritation. At least he gave her enough time to get dressed into a plain shirt and shorts, and her hair was tied into a sloppy tail – a perfectly combined pyjama. Also perfect to visit the Prince at night – not. Chi Chi prayed Vegeta didn't call her for some little _games_ , having gone through a suddenly heart change. If the Prince kept his word, he wouldn't touch her. Not until both of them were officially mated. _It must be something else. He can't be calling me because-_ Suddenly Chi Chi hit her head against something very hard. _A wall?_ When she looked up she found it to be Kakarot's back, not a wall.

"We're here."

Chi Chi rubbed her head. "You could have told me, you know."

"I did, but you didn't seem to listen."

Her response met deaf ears since the saiyan already had knocked at Vegeta's door. Chi Chi sighed. _He didn't even give me time to prepare!_ _…If there is anything I should be prepared for._

Kakarot opened the door and made Chi Chi twitch at the sudden movement – more because of her anxiety. So far Vegeta hadn't done anything to her but one could never be too sure. Due to her title, she unwillingly carried in this palace, it was Kakarot to step aside and let Chi Chi take the first step in. A little too late did she notice her bodyguard not entering the room at all. She turned around and looked him in the eye. Almost pleadingly. One captured moment of eyes lock and he closed the door.

"You took your time," came from behind her. "Which I loathe to the point of eliminating the one who makes me wait." A cold shiver ran down her spin at the cold, threatening tone of the Prince. She turned around, noticing how close he actually was and dressed just like her, in sleeping garments – a dark blue robe to be precisely.

"I must apologise." _Must not._ "I took a bath and only managed to come now."

Vegeta roamed his eyes over her body and stopped at her hair. He reached out to touch a damp lock of hers and raised an eyebrow at her. "At least you rushed yourself to be in time. That's enough for. Though I would almost assume you planned to sleep here, judging from your clothing."

"No! Like you said, I rushed myself and these where the fastest to wear!"

"Hmm, fine by me. I wouldn't mind if you changed stayed." His lips tug upward into a cocky smirk as he took a step closer toward his future mate, but Chi Chi took a step back and looked away. _I bet you wouldn't, you jerk!_

"Didn't you call me here to tell me something?"

He stopped, being all business again. "Ah, yes. There are still a few things I didn't tell you about. It's about our engagement."

Chi Chi gulped. _Please don't!_ Until this very moment she managed to delay further plans about her upcoming engagement, but it seemed it work anymore. "How about you tell me all this tomorrow at dinner?" She tried nonetheless.

"Do you think I wasn't aware that you always try to run away from me? I played along since it amused me, but I can't anymore. The Queen's trail will start soon." A thick brown fury tail stroke her thigh, in between her legs and finally around her waist. Chi Chi gasped, blushing crimson red. "Wh-what are you doing? Stop that, you stupid prince!"

With his tail the Prince held Chi Chi to his eye level whilst he cupped Chi Chi's chin and pulled her closer against his face. He smirked tauntingly. "How daring to call the Prince of all Saiyan stupid. You do know what I'm capable of, right? But I think a Queen with a strong will is just want I want." With Chi Chi squirming against his tail his arousal rose. Vegeta replaced his hand with his tail and pressed her against his toned body. Due to their thin clothing Vegeta was able to feel her soft body, which hardened his groin delightfully. His hand tangled into her moist hair, pulling her tie off in the process, as he ghosted over her neck with his half-open mouth. "I can't wait to finally mark you and make you mine."

Chi Chi shuddered underneath his breath and his firm touch. "Please, don't…" Her hands rested against his chest, only to try and push the lusting Prince away from her. "We can't yet." _YOU HORNY ASSHOLE!_

"I won't," he breathed against her skin as he nipped on her neck tauntingly. "Not yet." Her back collided with the mattress. Her eyes widened, gasping at the sudden turn of events. With a leg he separated her legs apart as he loomed above her, casting a shadow over her body. Chi Chi looked at him and further below. His chest was exposed since the tie around his waist was done just as sloppily as her ponytail was. Well, not anymore. A glance further down and she could… _Oh, no! This is getting way too fast. I need to find a way out._ Another gasps flitted past the woman's lips as his mouth found her shoulder and collarbone. "P-Prince Vegeta, please stop this before it gets out of control."

But he wasn't listening. When his needy mouth almost reached her chest Chi Chi took hold of his cheeks and forced him to look up at her. "I said stop! Dammit, you don't want to lose control over this and get ridiculed by your folk for not keeping to your tradition, right? Get a clear head and LISTEN."

Vegeta was so surprised, he simply looked at her with a blank expression. A silent moment past and Chi Chi feared for her life but the Prince unexpectedly laughed, putting her into a dumbfounded state. "Or you're simply trying to find a way out of this." _BUSTED!_ "Either way, you're right," he admitted and got off the bed. "I have to keep a clear mind." He glanced down at the still laying woman, scoffing with amusement lazed in his tone. "Though I have to say, it's a challenge for me to be this calm. Especially around you."

Vegeta let out a shaky breath and shook his head mentally to regain composure again. "Just sit on the other end of the bed. I'll tell you about your duties in details," he said, nodding the far end of his bed. "I can't concentrate otherwise."

Chi Chi was halfway exposed; her shirt up until the rounds of her chest was seen, her short slipped back and revealed her thighs almost completely. On top of that they were spread apart. Chi Chi let out a cry and corrected her clothing immediately with a heavy blush on her cheeks. She crawled to the said spot at the very far end of his bed.

Suddenly the door burst open and Kakarot marched in. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is in order. Now get out, Kakarot!"

Although Vegeta assured their safety Kakarot still looked at Chi Chi, noticing her blush and the way she covered herself with her hands. Nothing was in order regarding Chi Chi. "If you say so." He left the room again but not without gazed at Chi Chi again.

Vegeta massaged his temples and felt his vein pop with agitation. "Why is this getting more complicated than it should be?" He mumbled underneath his nose, but coughed right after – all business again. "To be Queen you need to undergo classes and take part of the Queen's trail. It is to prove your capability to the royal family. Your results will be broadcasted all over Vegetasei and with this our engagement. Your classes will include policy, etiquette and mannerism and also the Vegeta clan's customs," he said.

Something triggered Chi Chi as her eyes began to lit up with life – almost sparkling. Vegeta suppressed a smile. "Even if you don't pass your trails, I'll still make you my mate. Get over the idea of messing up in your classes."

Chi Chi somehow knew that living in the palace wasn't just about being close to the Prince. There was more to it and now she knew what her role was. Chi Chi was a Princess-in-training, not officially but soon. It was now or never. If she didn't act now she would never get the chance to find her lost friends. "Before I start the classes can you give me three months to travel around Vegetasei? I," she paused, running her thoughts in high-speed. "I thought about this and I think I need to learn a lot from the citizens at first! I mean, if I don't understand them how can I call myself their Queen later on. I need to grasp their situation on my own. If I want to be a ruler I need to understand my people, right? Well, like that..." Chi Chi sweated heavily and prayed he ate her improvising arguments.

Vegeta kept quiet for a long time and every ticking second kept her in suspense. "Only if I accompany you."

"WHAT?" Chi Chi's eyes almost fell out from her sockets. "I- I'm sure you're very busy a-and, seriously, you shouldn't accompany me. It's an honour but I can't accept."

"It's true that I have enough duties in the Palace, but a training like this would also be of advantage for me," Vegeta said, standing up and pacing the room. "Though it might be that I have to return to the palace a view times before three months passes... Hmm... Kakarot!"

He entered Vegeta's chamber as commanded. "Yes, your Highness."

"You will accompany us on our new mission. We'll travel around Vegetasei but with our identities kept a secret."

"I don't understand..."

Vegeta's eyebrow twitched at the reply, forcing him to take in a sharp breath. He was his favourite warrior and tolerated more than anyone else ever could. "I decided we should see how the situation on Vegetasei is. I want to witness the hierarchy of the King myself."

"As you wish," he saluted, right fist over his heart.

Chi Chi watched with horror at the two saiyans as her hands grabbed her hair in frustration. _Chi Chi, what have you done!_

* * *

Deep buried behind heavy food stocks rested a woman against a sack of rice in the dark and only her face was illuminated by a small device in her hand on which she tapped several coordination. Everyone were sleeping and around this time no saiyan dared to enter the food supply room. Only two did.

"I knew you would be here, Bulma," said a male voice from behind and frightened the woman with a loud gasps, which her company immediately hushed with his hand over her mouth. "Idiot! Do you want us to get killed?"

Bulma yanked his hand away from her mouth. Her scowl was even more frightening under the little light of the device. "Don't scare me like that, Yamcha! How many times do I have to tell you not to creep up on me like that? Gee…" Activating a special mechanism on her earring it suddenly lightened up like a flashlight, right at the soldier's face. He winced, shielding his eyes with his arms. But Bulma didn't give him a break and put a hand on his arm, approaching for better inspection. "You didn't get into trouble again, right? Let me see your face," she whispered urgently. Yamcha was known for being late or getting lost. Due to this it was also known that his higher up beat him up whenever they get the chance to.

"I'm fine! You're blinding me, stop it!"

Bulma turned down the radiant force until it was bright enough to make out their face. "Now look at me."

However, Yamcha still hesitated and kept his face covered by his arms. "You don't want to see me like this."

"Heck, yes. I want to."

"I warned you," came from behind his arms, pulling them slowly down to reveal a blue eye on the right side and a as a thin line of dry blood formed from his lip to chin. Yamcha shrugged sheepishly and gave her an apologetic smile.

"You fool," Bulma said but her tone was laced with sadness. "Did you get late again? Lost perhaps?" A sigh slipped past her lips as her finger touched his bloody lip to which he winced out of reflex. As if this was her cue, Bulma pulled out an ointment from her pockets – a small tube at the double size of a man's ring. "What happened to the navigator watch I made you? Hold still." With the healing ointment she put some of his lips which immediately closed the cut.

"It's broken again. One of these high-ranked bastards stomped his feet on my wrist and broke it. Didn't even manage to aim for my hand instead," he managed to say as he held his mouth slightly open for her. He blinked. "What's that?"

"I pulverized the green beans and turned it into an ointment. If I gave you a green bean you would be completely healed. I don't want to stir anyone's suspicion on you. Besides you know how long it takes for them to grow. For now this will be of more use for us," Bulma said as she gave his bruised eye a finishing touch. "With this it won't hurt anymore. Give it two or three days and the bruise's gone."

"Thank you."

"Hey, what did I tell you about thanks and sorrys? We only have ourselves. Do you think I would put a blind eye just to keep myself safe? So stuff it." A genuine smile was exchanged between the two for a moment until Bulma broke it with a flick on his forehead. "Now give me the watch so you won't be late tomorrow."

Yamcha did as she told her to and handed her the watch. With awe he watched how easily she played around with his watch with just one tiny tool. As Yamcha watched her, his eyes fell onto the device she was originally working on. It looked like the watch Yamcha received from the genius but it differed by function, so far he could make out. A small sized map in 3D was projected from the watch. However, the reason why Bulma was working so hard to make a map was still a mystery. "Bulma, how about you tell me why you're making this one? You kept it a secret all this time. It's unfair!"

"Once I manage to finish it, then I will tell you," she said.

"Aw, c'mon! That's what you always say," he complained. However, since the soldier knew how tight-lipped Bulma could be he stopped asking and simply rested against a sack of rice with crossed arms. He closed his eyes, listening to the clicking sounds and Bulma soft mumbles. This was enough for him. "Let's get out here before another watch patrols the corridor."

"Alright, I'm done with it anyway. Here," she said as she handed the watch toward her friend and picked up the one she was working on. "Make sure you don't get beaten up again or I will kill you, understood?"

"If they don't end up doing it before you," he joked half-heartedly, receiving a slap on his arm from Bulma. Ever since both worked in the palace they ended up taking care of each other, no matter how dark the situation was, at least they had themselves. He was there to soothe Bulma's tears and she was there to soothe Yamcha's wounds. Dark jokes were natural and normal for them – a way to see the world in a bit lighter way.

"Take care, alright?"

"I will. But you, too."

"I will."

Yamcha picked up the black-coloured wig and put it over Bulma's head, covering the light blue hair underneath it, sloppily. Bulma giggled and corrected it, giving him an eyes roll attitude. Both collected whatever little belongings their hand and made way through the food supplies until the door was right before them. Yamcha checked if the corridor was clear and nodded to Bulma, who nodded back. "So, Bunia, it's time to survive another day."

"With no regrets whatsoever."

They smiled at each other and then parted ways, back to the cruel reality of their lives.


End file.
